Medical imaging is the creation of visual representation of medical relevant data, which can be captured by a number of procedures, modalities, and/or technologies, e.g., light projection, electromagnetic projection, ultrasonic wave projection, thermography, elastography, magnetic resonance, nuclear medicine functional techniques, mammography, electrocardiography (EKG), computed tomography (CT), X-ray CT, positron emission tomography, and others. Medical imaging and/or related procedures may generate medical imaging data and may include metadata describing the procedure used to acquire the image(s), metadata describing the acquired image(s), and/or other information about the visual representation (e.g., image) or a related imaging device.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for integrating medical imaging data in a data warehouse.